Warriors - A New Era : After the Fire
by The Drum Major
Summary: The events of this story take place right after the end of 'The Last Hope' and spoilers will occur if you haven't finished TLH. ThunderClan will be the main focus like always and there are some of the favorite couples. I am very busy and if I don't update this as quickly as you would like please understand that I am very busy with school and I haven't forgotten about my stories
1. Allegiances

**The Allegiances of all Four Clans**  
_Right after the end of 'The Last Hope'_

**ThunderClan**

**Leader**:

**Bramblestar-** dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Cloverpaw(kit)

**Deputy**:

**Squirrelflight-** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Medicine Cat**:

**Jayfeather**-gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes

**Warriors**:

**Brackenfur-** golden brown tabby tom  
Apprentice: Firepaw(kit)

**Cloudtail-** long-haired white tom with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Thrushpaw(kit)

**Brightheart-** white she-cat with ginger patches  
Apprentice: Tulippaw(kit)

**Millie-** striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
Apprentice: Robinpaw(kit)

**Thornclaw-** golden brown tabby tom  
Apprentice: Blackpaw(kit)

**Leafpool**- light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat

**Spiderleg**- long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

**Birchfall**- light brown tabby tom

**Whitewing**- white she-cat with green eyes

**Berrynose-** cream-colored tom  
Apprentice: Goldpaw(kit)

**Hazeltail-** small gray-and-white she-cat  
Apprentice: Skypaw(kit)

**Mousewhisker-** gray-and-white tom  
Apprentice: Nightpaw(kit)

**Cinderheart-** gray tabby she-cat  
Apprentice: Brownpaw(kit)

**Lionblaze-** golden tabby tom with amber eyes  
Apprentice: Redpaw(kit)

**Foxleap-** reddish tabby tom  
Apprentice: Cherrypaw

**Icecloud-** white she-cat  
Apprentice: Lilypaw

**Toadstep-** black-and-white tom  
Apprentice: Seedpaw

**Rosepetal-** dark cream she-cat  
Apprentice: Molepaw

**Briarlight**- dark brown she-cat

**Blossomfall**- tortoiseshell and white she-cat

**Bumblestripe**- very pale gray tom with black stripes

**Dovewing**- pale gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Ivypool**- silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes

**Apprentices:**

**Cherrypaw**- a ginger she-cat

**Molepaw**- a brown and cream tom

**Lilypaw**- a dark tabby she-cat with white patches

**Seedpaw**- a very pale ginger she-cat

**Queens**:

**Daisy**-cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**Poppyfrost**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Squirrelflight-** dark ginger she-cat with green eyes, mother of Bramblestar's kits: Firekit a ginger tom, Redkit a dark ginger tom, Brownkit a brown tabby tom, and Thrushkit a brown tabby tom

**Cinderheart**-gray tabby she-cat, mother of Lionblaze's kits: Nightkit a very dark grey tom dappled with black, Skykit a dark grey tabby she-kit, Goldkit a golden drown tabby she-kit

**Dovewing**-pale gray she-cat with blue eyes, mother of Bumblestripe's kits: Cloverkit, a pale smoky grey tom, Robinkit, a pretty grey she-kit with black stripes, Tulipkit, a fluffy white she-kit, Blackkit, a smoky black tom

**Elders**:

**Graystripe**-long-haired gray tom

**Dustpelt**-dark brown tabby tom

**Sandstorm**-pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

**Purdy**-plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

* * *

**ShadowClan**

**Leader**:

**Blackstar**-large white tom with one jet-black forepaw

**Deputy**:

**Rowanclaw**-ginger tom

**Medicine Cat**:

**Littlecloud**-very small tabby tom

**Warriors**:

**Oakfur**-small brown tom

**Smokefoot**-black tom

**Toadfoot**-dark brown tom

**Applefur**-mottled brown she-cat

**Crowfrost**-black-and-white tom

**Ratscar**-brown tom with long scar across his back

**Snowbird**-pure white she-cat

**Tawnypelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

**Olivenose**-tortoiseshell she-cat

**Owlclaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Shrewfoot**-gray she-cat with black feet

**Scorchfur**-dark gray tom

**Redwillow**-mottled brown-and-ginger tom

**Tigerheart**-dark brown tabby tom

**Dawnpelt**-cream-furred she-cat

**Pinenose**-black she-cat

**Ferretclaw**-cream-and-gray tom

**Starlingwing**-ginger tom

**Queens**:

**Kinkfur**-tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

**Ivytail**-black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**Elders**:

**Cedarheart**-dark gray tom

**Tallpoppy**-long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

**Snaketail**-dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

**Whitewater**-white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

* * *

**WindClan**

**Leader**:

**Onestar**-brown tabby tom

**Deputy**:

**Ashfoot**-gray she-cat

**Medicine Cat**:

**Kestrelflight**-mottled gray tom

**Warriors**:

**Crowfeather**-dark gray tom

**Owlwhisker**-light brown tabby tom  
**Apprentice, Whiskerpaw** (light brown tom)

**Whitetail**-small white she-cat

**Nightcloud**-black she-cat

**Gorsetail**-very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

**Weaselfur**-ginger tom with white paws

**Harespring**-brown-and-white tom

**Leaftail**-dark tabby tom with amber eyes

**Emberfoot**-gray tom with two dark paws

**Heathertail**-light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes  
**Apprentice, Furzepaw** (gray-and-white she-cat)

**Breezepelt**-black tom with amber eyes  
**Apprentice, Boulderpaw** (large pale gray tom)

**Sedgewhisker**-light brown tabby she-cat

**Swallowtail**-dark gray she-cat

**Sunstrike**-tortoiseshell she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**Apprentices**:

**Whiskerpaw**-light brown tom

**Furzepaw**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Boulderpaw**-large pale gray tom

**Elders**:

**Webfoot**-dark gray tabby tom

**Tornear**-tabby tom

* * *

**RiverClan**

**Leader**:

**Mistystar**-gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Deputy**:

**Reedwhisker**-black tom  
**Apprentice, Hollowpaw** (dark brown tabby tom)

**Medicine Cat**:

**Mothwing**-dappled golden she-cat  
**Apprentice, Willowshine** (gray tabby she-cat)

**Warriors**:

**Graymist**-pale gray tabby she-cat  
**Apprentice, Troutpaw** (pale gray tabby she-cat)

**Mintfur**-light gray tabby tom

**Icewing**-white she-cat with blue eyes

**Minnowtail**-dark gray she-cat  
**Apprentice, Mossypaw** (brown-and-white she-cat)

**Pebblefoot**-mottled gray tom  
**Apprentice, Rushpaw** (light brown tabby tom)

**Mallownose**-light brown tabby tom

**Robinwing**-tortoiseshell-and-white tom

**Petalfur**-gray-and-white she-cat

**Grasspelt**-light brown tom

**Apprentices**:

**Hollowpaw**-dark brown tabby tom

**Willowshine**-gray tabby she-cat

**Troutpaw**-pale gray tabby she-cat

**Mossypaw**-brown-and-white she-cat

**Rushpaw**-light brown tabby tom

**Queens**:

**Duskfur**-brown tabby she-cat

**Mosspelt**-tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**Elders**:

**Dapplenose**-mottled gray she-cat

**Pouncetail**-ginger-and-white tom


	2. Prolog

Warriors - A New Era

After the Fire

* * *

Prolog

"Some cat fetch Jayfeather!"

"Cinderheart's began kitting!"

"It's alright Cinderheart. I'm here, you'll do just fine. The kits are on their way and will be here soon." Lionblaze purred to his mate. He was lying beside her in the nursery of ThunderClan. His golden brown tabby fur was brushed up against the she-cat. A few sunrises before Jayfeather had felt Cinderheart's belly and estimated there were three kits to be born. Lionblaze's heart had flown high up and then fell back down to his body in a rush. The gathering had been the night before and Lionblaze had refused to go because Cinderheart was so close to kitting.

"You'll have some healthy kits real soon. We can't wait to see them!" Daisy cheered passively. She and Poppyfrost were the only two cats that had made a permanent nest in the nursery. Though both of them did not have kits of their own at the time there were other kits that demanded a lot of attention and required constant supervision. Dovewing had kitted three moons ago, and gave birth to four kits. The father was Bumblestripe, the two of them had announced it together.

At the moment the family of six were just outside the nursery playing. The kits that Dovewing had given birth to were Cloverkit a pale smoky grey tom. He had brilliant clover green eyes, hence his name. Robinkit was a pretty grey she-kit with black stripes and blue eyes. Tulipkit was a fluffy white she-kit with the same green eyes as her brother. The last kit of the litter was Blackkit, he was a smoky black tom and had blue eyes.

"Jayfeather is here." Poppyfrost called as she bounded into the den with the medicine cat right behind her. The tortoiseshell she-cat moved to sit beside Daisy, they both were ready to fetch something if Jayfeather called for it.

"Now Cinderheart, you just need to relax and push. The kits will come out but you have to help them. Poppyfrost fetch a stick for her to bite down on when the pain comes." Jayfeather said calmly. Poppyfrost scampered out of the den to find a stick. Jayfeather moved closer to Cinderheart and placed a paw on her belly and stood still for a minute. He stepped back a few paw steps as Poppyfrost returned with a stick for Cinderheart.

"You can give her the stick Poppyfrost, the first kit is on its way." Jayfeather instructed. And sure enough a few seconds after Poppyfrost set the stick down in front of Cinderheart her belly rippled and she let out a yowl in pain. Poppyfrost nudged the stick closer to her and she bit down hard on it. Lionblaze could see his mate's teeth sinking deep into the bark. Suddenly a little sack slipped out and slid down into the nest. Lionblaze froze. Was that a kit? His kit? The first born of his and Cinderheart's litter?

"Lionblaze. Nip the sack open gently and lick the kit." Jayfeather instructed.

Lionblaze bent his head down and with his teeth carefully nipped the sack that was holding his precious kit inside. The kit slid out of his protective casing and Lionblaze immediately began licking the tiny kit. Lionblaze looked to see another kit fall out and Poppyfrost lean down and break the sack, and she started licking the kit.

Lionblaze concentrated on the kit he was currently licking and he could feel the small rise and fall of its chest as it took in a breath and let it back out. He could see that his first born was a tom. The kit had a very dark fur coloring, Lionblaze thought that he looked just a darker version of Cinderheart. His ears pricked up when his mate let out another cry. The stick was close to snapping as a third kit made its way into the world. Daisy gingery nipped the sack open and started to lick the kit.

"Well done Cinderheart! You have given birth to two she-cats and a tom." Jayfeather said. "Lionblaze if you'd like to announce it to the Clan I can take over on the tom."

"Just only for a minute, I'm coming right back." Lionblaze mewed. He quickly left the nursery and when he emerged from the den he was greeted by his Clan mates. They gave hopefully cheers and many shouted questions of genders and names.

"Cinderheart has given birth to a tom and two she-kits!" Lionblaze exclaimed excitedly at them. Meows of congratulations could be heard and a few cats still asked for their names. Lionblaze was overcome with a rush of joy and pure happiness, he was a father! He had three amazing kits, who needed names. He raised his head to the night sky to gaze at the stars. Lionblaze noticed how the night sky was the same color as his son's fur.

Lionblaze rapidly turned on his heels and pelted back into the nursery, just barely missing Daisy as she was leaving. Lionblaze came to a halt at his mate's side and lied down beside her with his head at Cinderheart's head. All three of the tiny kits were suckling and everything was just right.

A few minutes passed by and Daisy reappeared with some soaked moss for Cinderheart. The cream colored she-cat lightly set the wet moss in front of Cinderheart. The nursing queen raised her head and eagerly licked at the moss.

"Cinderheart, I have a suggestion for the tom's name," Lionblaze began, "do you like the name Nightkit, his dark grey tabby pelt is the exact same as the night sky above us."

"I think that's perfect. I have one for the youngest, the golden colored she-cat. Her golden brown tabby pelt is just like yours, can her name be Goldkit?" Cinderheart asked.

"It's a wonderful name." Lionblaze replied and rubbed his forehead against hers. "What about the second kit, the she-cat with the dark grey tabby pelt?"

"I can't think of anything at the moment. Maybe we'll think of something when she opens her eyes." Cinderheart said, at her last three words she let out a big yawn. Lionblaze smiled at his mate. He himself was feeling tired too. So Lionblaze got comfortable lying down next to Cinderheart. She was purring quietly and the kits had fallen asleep.

Daisy and Poppyfrost were already sleeping in their nests. Jayfeather and left the nursery once everything had settled down and he was sure the kits were healthy and were okay. But there was one other cat in the nursery. She had watched everything. She had seen her sister's son become a father and name his first born. She was the third queen in the nursery.

The last queen that was living in the nursery was Squirrelflight. She and Bramblestar had made amends and became mates again after the battle with The Dark Forrest, which was three and a half moons ago. And the kits that were born were really Squirrelflight's this time and Bramblestar was the father.

Two moons ago she had born four toms, and one of them was a spitting image of her father. The first born was Redkit, he was a dark ginger tom with amber eyes. The second was Brownkit he was a dark brown tabby tom with green eyes. The third was Thrushkit, a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes he looked just like his father Bramblestar. The last kit was indeed the most extraordinary of them all. The fourth kit was a ginger tom with a fiery pelt and had the same forest green eyes as his grandfather. This last kit's name was Firekit.

* * *

Warriors A New Era : Book 1 After the Fire

Sorry this kind of took a little bit to upload and for me to actually write it. I am really busy with school and have found many days where I didn't add any more to it. Sorry for the wait and I hope you are understanding of that.


	3. Chapter 1 ( of the actual story )

Chapter 1

.: Clover :.

* * *

Cloverkit tumbled out of the nursery. His best friend Firekit rolled to a stop next to him, they both had landed in awkward and uncomfortable positions. Both young toms had huge grins on their faces which then erupted into laughter. Cloverkit rolled over onto his back and his whole body was thrashing around with his laughter. Cloverkit looked over in squinted eyes to see Firekit was pounding the ground with his paws.

"Did you see their faces?" Cloverkit meowed while laughing.

"Yes! I can't take it, I'm laughing so hard!" Firekit replied. His fiery orange pelt was all fluffed up and his green eyes were glazed with mischief.

A hunting patrol of Brightheart, Spiderleg, Ivypool, and Hazeltail made their way through the thorn barrier and proceeded to the fresh kill pile. Cloverkit licked his lips hungrily, he hadn't eaten since last night. He and Firekit walked over side by side to the fresh kill pile. Spiderleg dropped a fairly sized rabbit on the pile along with a mouse. Brightheart had caught two mice and two voles. Ivypool was carrying a blue jay, squirrel, and a shrew. The last was Hazeltail, she had a magpie, thrush, and a water vole. Cloverkit's favorite prey was voles, both forest and water voles.

"Make sure the queens get a good amount to eat. With so many kits they all need to stay strong and healthy. And StarClan forbid we forget the elders." Brightheart mewed as her hunting patrol added their prey to the pile.

"I'll take this rabbit to the nursery, Cloverkit and Firekit each of you pick out two pieces of prey and come with me." Spiderleg instructed. Cloverkit quickly snatched up a vole and the squirrel while Firekit picked up a mouse and the magpie. The two kits had a little trouble carrying the prey, which was a good chunk of their own size. Though Cloverkit had an advantage over Firekit since he as a full moon older and bigger.

The three toms arrived at the nursery, which was under a thick bramble bush that was reinforced with thick roots that had been woven together by warriors. Cloverkit followed into the nursery last and was engulfed in cats talking.

"Ooo, fresh kill! Thanks Spiderleg!" Daisy purred.

"Yes they've brought a squirrel!" Robinkit said.

"Whoa! A rabbit? You must have gone all the way to the WindClan border!" Skykit exclaimed.

"Finally! I'm starving!" Brownkit meowed.

"You are always starving, Brownkit." Thrushkit teased.

"It smells so good!" Tulipkit squeaked.

"Ah yeah! Save me some of a mouse!" Blackkit requested.

"Me first! Me first!" Goldkit cried.

"Who died and made you leader?" Redkit asked.

"Redkit, be polite!" Squirrelflight scolded.

"And Goldkit, you can wait your turn like a respectable warrior does." Cinderheart added.

"Can I have some of the rabbit?" Nightkit asked.

"Whoa, whoa. Settle down kits. There is plenty to share." Spiderleg said as he dropped his prey in the center of the nursery. The other kits fell quiet as they scrambled to get a bite of their preferred prey.

"Kits! Step away from the prey!" Poppyfrost said loudly and sternly. All nine kits froze and slowly stepped away from the pile of prey. Cloverkit and Firekit were still standing next to Spiderle and not next to the rabbit, mouse, vole, squirrel, or magpie. When all kits were back sitting next to their mothers Poppyfrost spoke again. "That's better. How can you all expect to ever be made apprentices with manners like that? Now, Cinderheart will get to choose first, her kits are still suckling. Then Squirrelflight will pick, and if her kits feel up to it they can try some of the prey. Then Dovewing and her kits will eat. Now if you all will please behave like respectable cats of ThunderClan we can eat our meal."

"Yes Poppyfrost." Redkit meowed. Some of the other kits murmured an okay or yes. Cloverkit moved to sit next to his kin at the same time Firekit walked over to his fellow litter mates and mother.

Cinderheart leaned forward and picked up the squirrel and laid by down in her nest. Her kits shuffled over to her belly and began suckling. Cloverkit's own belly rumbled slightly as he watched Squirrelflight bring the magpie to herself, Redkit sniffed the bird but decided to stick with his mother's milk. He and his litter mates were suckling quietly, and Cloverkit was so glad that no cat had chosen the vole. The rabbit, mouse, and vole were the only prey left.

"Mom, can we have some of the rabbit? We don't really get it often and we can have mice whenever." Tulipkit requested. Her small lithe body was covered with soft plush white fur, and she had the same green eyes as Cloverkit himself.

"Sure Tulipkit, the rabbit is quite large there's enough for the rest of us. Though I know Cloverkit will want the vole." Dovewing purred. Cloverkit smiled and he held his tail high and let off a slight purr. He padded forward and picked up the vole and carried it over to where his mother had pulled the rabbit over. Daisy picked up the mouse and began to eat it while Poppyfrost came over to the rabbit to share it with Dovewing, Robinkit, Tulipkit, and Blackkit. Cloverkit joined them and laid on the packed ground that was the floor of the nursery.

When Cloverkit was done eating his vole he gave himself a bath. He craned his neck over his shoulder to reach the spot in between his shoulder blades and saw Firekit and Thrushkit sharing tongues. Thrushkit was a dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes, he looked just like his father Bramblestar.

"Need some help?" Blackkit meowed to Cloverkit.

Cloverkit nodded and the two brothers groomed each other. When they were both clean Cloverkit brushed his head along Blackkit's neck. He looked around the nursery to see that Nightkit, Skykit, and Goldkit had fallen asleep. Cloverkit was glad, now they wouldn't bother him about what he was about to do.

"Kit warriors assemble!" Cloverkit called.

The seven other kits ran over to sit in front of Cloverkit. They sat in this order from left to right, Redkit, Brownkit, Thrushkit, Firekit, Blackkit, Tulipkit, and Robinkit. Cloverkit looked each one over, he had been planning for this when he was eating. Today they kit warriors would prey on these three cats, Lionblaze, Bumblestripe, and Bramblestar. Cloverkit knew how to win, they would go after on of the warriors one at a time. That way there would be eight kits attacking at once. The best out of the eight were Redkit, Robinkit, Firekit, and Cloverkit himself. Cloverkit had decided to go in two groups of three and one group of two. The groups would be as followed, Redkit with Thrushkit and Blackkit. Robinkit with Brownkit and Tulipkit. Which left Cloverkit and Firekit in a group.

"Today we will be defending ThunderClan from three warriors of ShadowClan. First we will attack Bumblestripe, then Lionblaze, and last Bramblestar. We will split into our three groups and move out right away." Cloverkit instructed. Immediately the kits split into their groups. Robinkit's group moved to the left side of the nursery's entrance while Redkit and his group moved to the right. Which left Cloverkit and Firekit to take the center. "Play fight." Cloverkit meowed quietly. Robinkit swept her tail over the ground and Redkit dug his claws in eagerly.

"Oh, but I don't wanna get all dirty!" Tulipkit squealed. But she was silenced by Brownkit and Robinkit. Tulipkit's white pelt could possibly get dirty, her patrol had to go through undergrowth.

"Three..." Redkit whispered.

"Two..." Robinkit breathed.

"One." Cloverkit finished.

The two outside patrols moved out silently and swiftly. Cloverkit watched them and waited until they were in position. They moved throughout the undergrowth that had made a thin layer around the camp. They were undetectable, unless you knew what to look for. Then Tulipkit's tail stuck out high like a skinny white furred tree. Firekit sighed and Cloverkit blinked his eyes. Redkit's patrol was in position and Cloverkit knew what came next. He put his muzzle under Firekit's hip and quickly flipped him forward. Firekit went flailing out of the nursery yet again and Cloverkit pranced out heading for his best friend. Firekit hissed and got to his paws ready for Cloverkit's planned attack.

Cloverkit went for Firekit's back legs and nipped playfully. Everything was in place, Cloverkit just had to give the signal. He had spotted Lionblaze, the warrior tom was eating a piece of fresh kill by the warriors den. Cloverkit let Firekit pin him to the ground and they both paused. Cloverkit was just about to flick his tail to start the attack when Tulipkit bounded out of her hiding place and charged right for Bumblestripe he had just come out of the warriors den. He saw Robinkit and Brownkit moved from their own hiding places and then pursue the white she-kit. But just before Brownkit had hesitated as Robinkit started to move, but she had hissed something at him and then they both ran for Tulipkit.

At the same time Robinkit's patrol attacked Bumblestripe, Redkit's erupted from the undergrowth and sprinted for Lionblaze. Cloverkit glanced across the clearing and saw Bramblestar emerge from his den. Cloverkit tapped Firekit's shoulder with the tip of his tail. Firekit saw his father and nodded in agreement to Cloverkit. The two kits quickly moved over to the bracken and undergrowth and moved towards ThunderClan's leader. Firekit padded up slowly on Cloverkit's left side, his ginger pelt would stand out too much if he was on the outside.

When they were close enough Cloverkit paused, taking in his surroundings. Bramblestar was just tail lengths in front of them. Firekit moved so that he was ready to take the left side of the attack. Cloverkit positioned himself so that he would be ready to attack from the right. Cloverkit flicked his tail and the two kits burst out of the ferns and charged for Bramblestar. The dark brown tabby tom whipped around to face his attackers.

"Look it's a ShadowClan warrior!" Cloverkit cried.

"ThunderClan attack!" Firekit bellowed as he barreled into his father. Cloverkit pounced onto his leader's back.

"I'll get you warriors of ThunderClan!" Bramblestar hissed. He batted Firekit away with a paw and turned around and swatted playfully at Cloverkit. Cloverkit easily dodged the warrior's paw by rolling to the side. He had Firekit had practiced that so many times during their previous kit moons. Cloverkit sprang for Bramblestar with his paws reaching out in front of him. Firekit shot up from the ground and sprinted for their leader. The two kits smashed into Bramblestar simultaneously and swiped their paws at him with sleashed claws.

"Oh no! StarClan save me!" Bramblestar cried as the two kits climbed on top of him.

"StarClan won't save you, rouge!" Firekit yelled.

"Bramblestar!"

Cloverkit froze and Firekit immediately jumped off the warrior. Cloverkit followed his friend by sliding off Bramblestar's shoulder. Cloudtail was running over to Bramblestar, he had an urgent look on his face.


End file.
